Insecurity
by Ashr02
Summary: Discord, feigning his surrender to Fluttershy to avoid Celestia's imprisonment spell, decides to take advantage of Pinkie's severe insecurities that she's been hiding.


_"Pinkie Pie, oh Pinkie Pie..Remember me? Oh of course you do! Do you really think that they're 'busy'? They didn't seem busy when Fluttershy needed help with her animals, or when Rarity needed models, or any other day in the week. Yet when you ask for a little consideration, you're turned down with a simple 'I'm busy' is that right? You asked almost all of Ponyville and not one said yes? Admit it Pinkie, they're all just pretending, every last one of them. You're just a joke to them, nothing but a joke!"_

_"_CUPCAKES!" Pinkie yelled out. She looked around and laughed at her silliness. Let's see, it's dark, quiet, and the moon's shinning. Either Luna's gone Nightmare Moon again or it's just night. There was also a surreal taste of vanilla in her mouth. Well, more than usual at least.

"Thank Celestia, it's just another bad dream" She said as she wiped the small cold sweat from her forehead, then suddenly jumped.

"Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God" She repeated hysterically. "How could I forget the big batch of yummy treats needed for delivery!" She said. That would very well explain why she was sleeping in a bed of frosting. Again.

Darn it! She needs to find something to do. Something that could very well manage to finish this huge order in a couple hours. She told the Cakes she could handle the shop while they were gone, she gave them her Pinkie Promise. HER PINKIE PROMISE! She'd been baking ever since they left, even then she's only half-way done. She just can't let them down. She can prove she's responsible! Just like anyone else! No, even better than anyone else! She had a plan..

000000000000000000000

"TWILIGHT! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! IT'S NIGHTMARE MOON!" Pinkie yelled out from the library. This prompted the unicorn and a sleeping Spike to wake up violently and come out, each armed with a book and a broom respectively.

"What? Where?! Where is she? Why I oughda-" Twilight yelled before she was interrupted by Pinkie.

"Oh, my bad, that was just the wind" Pinkie smiled. Twilight's face was basically composed of confusion as she tried to comprehend the fact that Pinkie woke her up and scared the living magic out of her with that stunt.

"Soooo, since you're up, how about you help me with the delicacy delivery I asked about earlier with your magic huh?" She said almost too quickly to understand. However, Twilight's anger managed to catch up with her.

"Pinkie! What the hay is wrong with you? I was asleep! You don't just wake up sleeping ponies like that! It's just plain crazy! Now I'm going to bed, you know? Sleep! Like what normal ponies do during the night?" She angrily said as she strolled carrying Spike who fell asleep half-way through Pinkie's sentence. She said a loud and angered 'Good Night' to Pinkie before she shut the door, leaving Pinkie behind.

00000000000000000000000

"RARITY! IT'S THE ROYAL CANTERLOT SOCIETY FOR EQUESTRIAN FASHION! THEY WANT YOU TO BE IN THEIR-" Before Pinkie even managed to finish that sentence Rarity came storming out, seemingly wearing her most expensive outfit and had a full set of makeup on.

"Where?! Where are they?! It's my time to shine!" She yelled out.

"Did you sleep in that dress? How did you get in it so quickly?" Pinkie could defy logic yes, but there were some things that even took her off guard..

"Doesn't matter! Where are they?! I am Rarity and I'm here to shine!" She paused a moment, trying to create the atmosphere. "So?" She continued.

"Uhh, Happy April fools! Wanna help me out with the dessert order from before?"

Before Pinkie knew it Rarity was throwing mannequins at her whilst yelling at the top of her lungs. Pinkie ended up running away from the crazed fashion designer.

"YOU DON'T JOKE ABOUT THAT! DO YOU HEAR ME?! NEVER!"

000000000000000000000000

"RAINBOW DASH! RAINBOW DASH! IT'S THE WONDERBOLTS! THEY NEED A NEW PONY FOR THEIR SHOW TOMORROW BECAUSE SPITFIRE GOT INJURED!" Pinkie yelled out at the random cloud Rainbow Dash was sleeping on. Which caused her to fall from said cloud and look around hysterically.

"Huh? Where-" Before Rainbow Dash managed to finish that sentence Pinkie Pie decided to cut in as not to repeat the previous two instances.

"I wonder who said that, anyways, wanna help me with the dessert order from before?" She said quickly and hopefully, and waited a full minute before Rainbow Dash managed to organise the thoughts in her head.

"Good Night Pinkie" An annoyed Rainbow Dash said, well-familiar with Pinkie's antics. That prompted Pinkie to go searching at Sweet Apple Acres for the help she desired.

000000000000000000000000

"APPLEJACK! APPLEJACK! IT'S, uhh, it's…IT'S THE LOTUS! THEY'RE GONNA DEVOUR ALL OF THE FARM!" Before she knew it AppleJack came bolting out with Big Macintosh quickly grabbing as many apples as they can. Before Pinkie even tried to talk they kept shooting her down.

"Not now Pinkie! There's work to be done!" In the end they did so much work that Pinkie was just too embarrassed to tell her and just went on her way. God, this is tiring.

000000000000000000000000

"FLUTTERSHY! WAKE UP YOUR ANIMALS ARE-" Pinkie stopped mid-sentence. "Ah who am I kidding" and went back home to try and get as much work done as possible.

In the end after everything that happened she only managed to finish 200 out of the 350 desserts ordered for the banquet in Canterlot. She eventually had to improvise and just took any spare cupcakes lying around and spruced them up a bit. Which eventually left her with 50 extra ones. But by the end of the day she was still 35 short. She hoped that they wouldn't pay much attention to those 100 deserts, but odds are they would. After all, this was a high class party, one of the most important in all of Equestria. It's a huge honour for Sugarcube corner to be allowed to serve there. Unfortunately, the Cakes were out of town when Pinkie got the call, so they relied on her.

"Must..get cupcakes…to snooty rich people.." Pinkie said as she snored, loudly.

"Excuse me, miss, we're here" The driver said, he woke Pinkie out of her slumber. She thanked him and walked out, carrying a huge cart. Once she arrived at the party she immediately composed herself and tried to act as dignified as possible. She needs to hold up a good image.

"Yes, young lady, may I help you?" Asked one of the banquet planners.

"You betcha-" Pinkie stopped for a second and reconsidered her choice of words. "Yes, actually, I'm here to deliver the deserts, I work at Sugarcube corner." She said, trying to muffle her indoor party voice. The other ponies unloaded the huge amount of deserts from the cart.

"Yes, thank you so much. We were afraid-" He stopped. "Excuse me, but there are less than what we ordered. It says there are 250 here. We specifically asked for 350." The stallion's voice was judgemental, Pinkie felt as if he was looking for an excuse to criticise her.

"Well, it's just that the Cake family were out of town when they got the order and I was the only one there who could work on it, so there really wasn't enough time to-"

"Listen you. This is a high class organised event, we do not accept mistakes or excuses. You have been asked to deliver a, b, c and have failed to meet our requirements. Tell the Cakes we'll only pay 1/5th of what we originally said. It's better than nothing. Which was what you were supposed to receive, but I'm a merciful pony." Just as when Pinkie felt as if she was about to burst into tears, the stallion whispered into someone else's ear.

"I knew we shouldn't have ordered from such a low-class establishment. Next time, please stick to purely Canterlot based business." Which was followed by a slight nod of the Unicorn he was talking to.

"I'm sorry.." Pinkie went home immediately after picking up the money from the banquet organisers. She felt as if she was about to burst into tears at any second. If her friends had helped her out this wouldn't have happened, but this wasn't their responsibility, it was hers. Still, a little consideration would've been nice. They dropped stuff much more important when Rarity had a huge fashion show come up. Why couldn't they do the same with her?

_"Hmm, it seems you're all alone. You know, you're right. The reason they didn't help you was because they think you're just a nuisance. They never take you seriously and just assume your reason for living is to make jokes. How about that? They think your entire life is just a joke. Those don't sound like good friends in my opinion"_

_"_Huh?" Pinkie questioned. Where the hay was that voice coming from?

"_My, my Pinkie. You really don't remember do you? You think that just because you thought Fluttershy 'tamed' me I just lost my entire personality? How laughable. I'm not exactly the type to be easily broken." _Pinkie looked around but couldn't find anyone, in the end she just gave up and began speaking.

"No no, they don't think that, they're my bestest friends ever!" She declared proudly.

"_Oh really now? Don't you remember the countless 'She's just being Pinkie Pie" and "Pinkie, we don't have time for your silly antics"? Do you really think they view you as anything more than a comic relief? Pinkie, you're surrounded by people who think you're just a clown. Just a clown, nothing more. You've noticed it too haven't you? It's been eating you up all this time hasn't it?"_

_"_No! Of course not! I love my friends!" Pinkie was growing less confident by the minute. She tried to hold up a brave front but she was in no mood for this.

"_Oh, you love your 'friends' now don't you and you trust them completely? Then why are you always throwing parties even when you are in absolutely no mood for them-"_

"I'm always in the mood for a good party! Plus I like to see my friends smile!"

_"Oh really? I thought it was because you were constantly looking for reassurance. Don't you throw them to keep as much contact with your friends as possible? So that you're sure that they don't badmouth you? Or make sure they don't develop some sudden grudge? Don't insult me Pinkie, I'm the master of Discord between Ponies after all! I know everything about this."_

_"_Discord!" Pinkie exclaimed, which just caused a large flash, and left behind Discord in it's wake.

"No, really? Did the 'Fluttershy tame me' part not give it away? But either way, it's my turn now. You know I'm right, don't you want compassion or empathy? Or would you rather act happy and muddle your feelings until you eventually explode like you did during that surprise party they were throwing for you?"

"How did you-"

"Please Pinkie, don't insult me. I am the master of Chaos after all." Almost immediately, Discord flashed a glass of chocolate milk and began drinking it.

"Don't you try to intimidate me! I am the intimidator not the intimidatee!" Pinkie yelled.

"You're not going to hide behind gimmicks and randomness this time. I'm afraid that that's my game" Discord then flashed on top of a table.

"You see Pinkie, just because you're the element of Laughter doesn't mean that you can't have any depth to you, it doesn't mean you don't feel any other emotion. I think I'm the first person to realise that, isn't that right?"

"I-I don't have any problems! My friends appreciate me well-enough! I don't need some draqonnigus? draqqouniussusquus? Dragoniciius-" Discord rolled his eyes as Pinkie began trying to figure out how to pronounce Discord's name.

"See? You're doing it again, I may have been limited by that little spell Celestia put on me, but I still see beyond what anyone else can. You and I both know very that I'm right. Do you really want another outburst like before? When you started talking to those cooking ingredients? I mean, really Pinkie. I'm the master of Chaos and it even freaks ME out. How do you think your friends feel?" Discord then started to change the form of the cake on the table into figures of himself. Before finally settling on a 'Draw me like one of your french girls' pose then eating it. Pinkie just stood there trying to tell him something, saying half a word before reconsidering it and rephrasing the sentence.

"Oh Discord! It's time for dinner! Where are you? I hope you haven't spoiled your appetite already!" Fluttershy called from the outside. Discord just let out a long sigh.

"Well, the parole officer is here. Think about what I said, will you Pinkie? And please don't tell Fluttershy I ate cake. She still thinks I need to eat healthier." He then flashed out, leaving behind the confused and disgruntled Pinkie in the middle of the shop.

"No..that can't be true..can it? My friends don't really think I'm just a clown. They must do take my feelings seriously, don't they?

00000000000000000

'Checkmate Pinkie. This is Checkmate.'

"Oh Discord! Would you like some more salad?"

"Oh yes please."

OoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ok Ok, so what do you think? I'd appreciate any hints! I would also like a little tip on cutting from one scene to another. I seem to have trouble with that. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
